Charmy/Outfits
Charmy appears to have a medium-length bright green hair which is tied in a low spiked ponytail and orange eyes. Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 In 3rdMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a white and pink short sleeve futuristic mini dress with white gloves and white boots.She also wears a matching futuristic hat on her head. This outfit is later playable in DDRMAX2 as well as in Party Collection. In Ultramix 4, it becomes her second outfit as the color of her mini dress became white and dark pink and her hair is changed to pale cerulean blue. Her alternate outfit in her own group, Native Heroine. She wears a golden yellow catsuit with a white large heart shape design with accents and a matching golden yellow boots. Her second outfit is the same and is change color from golden yellow to blue with white accents and her hair becomes pink. When you chose both of her appearances in her own alternate group, her height becomes lengthen despite her normal height is 5'6". Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 In 4thMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a sleeveless different shades of gray futuristic dress with several buttons with white gloves, matching pants and white boots, she also wears a white futuristic hat with pink and black linings in each sides and a large rectangular lens in the center of her hat. The outfit she wears is her primary outfit. In Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE! her alternate appearance is her 4thMIX outfit. Her futuristic dress is now purple and black and her pants changed to white and her soles of her white boots are now cyan and the linings of her futuristic hat is now dark purple. In Ultramix 4, her outfit has been updated but minor changes, her futuristic dress becomes white with black linings and has gray short sleeves as an addition and her pants became gray and her boots are now white with purple soles and her hat has been updated into a futuristic cap as the white hat with pink and black linings with a rectangular lens is replaced with a pink visor and also wears a white futuristic headphones on her head. Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 In 5thMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a blue sleeveless shirt with white high-neck undershirt with dark pink linings and a yellow bow tie on the center of her shirt, dark pink skirt with a matching dark red shorts underneath, dark pink socks and white roller blades with yellow accents and a yellow star designs in each sides. She also wears brown kneepads and white and blue fingerless gauntlets and a matching white and blue cap with a sign "PIZZA" at the center of her cap and a microphone on her left ear. The outfit she wears is her pizza uniform. In Ultramix 4, it becomes her third outfit and her hair is changed to blonde. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 In Ultramix 4, her fourth outfit is her alternate appearance in 3rdMIX in her own group Native Heroine as her outfit has been updated to make her dress much revealing than the catsuit she wore. She wears a revealing white and different shades of blue futuristic short dress with red circle designs on both of her chest and each sides at the skirt of her short dress and has a small hole on the bottom chest and big hole on her belly to show her belly button, white stocking with two round holes in each side of her thigh and white boots with a matching different shades of blue lines in each side of her boots. Her hair is now magenta instead of pink and her futuristic cap is now red and white but maintains her pink visor and her white futuristic headphones on her head. Category:Outfits